Matched Ky and Cassia
by authorofwonderful
Summary: So, it's kind of halfway through the first book of Ally Condie's triology. It's what happens after they go to the hill, they are allowed another hiking course, to explore the woods and find new places. A love story about Ky and Cassia 3.


Cassia sat on a rough, solid rock at the edge of a stream running downhill, in the woods. Her dark brown locks hung loosely from her face, her bright blue eyes focused on the dead, dry leaves floating down the lake, her sneakers caked in mud. She gripped a rolled up piece of paper tightly in her hand.

It was the poem.

 _Let it go, throw it into the stream, let it float away,_ Cassia thought to herself. _Then you won't need to worry about it. Life will be normal._ She knew in her heart, this would never become true. She would never forgive herself for throwing away her last piece of Grandfather. She was still holding onto it, she was still holding onto him.

Ky already knew the poems. He'd keep them safely in his brain, and then she'd not have to worry about it. After their kiss on the hill, she didn't really know how to approach him. They'd given the hikers free scape to roam the woods, find new places. Everyone was excited about it. Cassia, just thought of it as a second chance, to throw away what she'd be given, the rebellion of the Society.

 _No,_ Cassia thought. A tear flew down her soft, apple cheeks. It was lucky her brown plainclothes blended into the trees, and woods and nature. If anyone saw her like this, she'd hate herself for crying and being a baby. It would ruin her strong, smart girl reputation. Could even affect her job opportunities.

Breathing heavily, she slowly unrolled the poem, and read it to herself. She was dying inside, reading the beautiful words. _Do not go gentle,_ she told herself, _Fight._

She was given the paper. She was going to rebel. She, was going to win this war, as Grandfather gave the poem to her, for a reason. He knew Cassia was smart and strong enough for that kind of responsibility.

She wiped her tears on the bottom of her shirt. Then, she heard someone hiking in her direction, she counted the beats of every footstep the person took. Fast, smooth and steady is what she heard. It could be only one person.

Ky.

He jogged through the windy path of footsteps Cassia had left behind, dodging low branches and jumping over large rocks, the sound of leaves crunching under his feet. Then he saw her, beautiful, in a picturesque background. He could paint a beautiful picture of her in this scenery, and he could stare at it forever.

He walked slowly behind her, and then rested his hand on her shoulder. "Cassia," he said softly, his words gentle and eased. She turned to face him. "Shouldn't you be exploring?" she said sharply. Ky was a little surprised by her tone, but still kept his voice calm and relaxed. "I was looking for you," he said.

His hand burned in every place that touched her shoulder. It sent fire down her, warmth, and she longed for more of it. Gingerly, he took his hand off her shoulder, not wanting to anger her, or deepen the mood she was in. Her shoulder felt cold without Ky's warm hands comforting her, but she didn't dare say so.

She tucked her poem away in her pocket, safe and hidden from the world. Ky gently climbed over the rock, and seated himself beside her, so their waists touched, and even more fire ignited in Cassia, and she wanted more of it. He put his hand over hers, and his thumb circled her knuckles, going round in soft motions, to calm and ease her into feeling a little lighter.

It was working.

It was as if two large bricks were lifted off her shoulder. Then, there was no one in the world. Just him, just her, sitting there calmly by stream. Ky knew, they were running out of time. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. "The poem," she whispered, her heart feeling happier and lighter. More at ease.

"I was thinking about that too," Ky said, truthfully. It was true. At home, Ky would most often think of her, think of her beautiful face and her catching words, and her eagerness to learn a different way than the Society taught them. Eager to learn his way. Cassia often thought about Ky, and his backstory, how he managed to be in an incredibly calm mood no matter what the situation was.

"Ky," Cassia said, finally turning to face him, her knee now resting on the rock. He moved his body and head a little more towards her, to listen to her. "Do you think their watching us?" she whispered, fear flashing in her eyes. Ky knew, that this part of the woods was untouched by the Society, for genuine and real nature, to give them enough beauty of Earth to fend off.

Telling Cassia the truth would gentle her mood, so that's what he did. "Not here," he said. He bent down, and dipped his finger in the muddy soil, and showed her the dirt on his finger. "You see, this, is real mud," he told her. She pointed her finger out and took some of the mud on Ky's finger, finally a reason for them to touch again.

She felt the mud between her fingers, and breathed in the scent of Earth. The Society will never be able to give her the same amount of realness that everyone else gets to satisfy her. Both of them knew that. "I finally get a break, and it's legal," she said, smiling. Ky smiled back at her.

He picked several leaves from a nearby tree, and used tree sap to stick them together, forming the shape of a cup. "Your very good at that," said Cassia, impressed. Ky did not take her praise for him as pride, but took it as a way of her showing more of her love to him, and it made him feel warm in the cold breeze of the woods. He dipped the cup down into water, and it held water, he splashed it over their fingers, cleaning them of dirt, and used two more leaves as wipes to dry their fingers.

"Do you think they saw us on the hill?" Ky asked her, to actually assure himself for once. Cassia looked at him with knowledge and bravery in her eyes. "No, they didn't. And they won't see us now," she said, practically begging him to kiss her again.

And he did. Cupping the side of her face in his hand, he kissed her. When their lips met, Cassia's entire body, mind and soul were all at ease, and fire burned together, joining all of her as one. It was not like kissing Xander, she felt something, real. So did Ky, he had never felt such feelings towards someone as he had for Cassia, and had an urge to protect her and let no harm come her way.

He wanted to do what was best for her, he loved her. She loved him, and they couldn't help it. They both decided, that they were, surely, truly, in love. If anything ever happened to Ky, Cassia wouldn't know how to live with herself, and it was the same for Ky. If anyone said anything about her, he'd show them what it was to mess with her.

She wrapped her arms around him, her hands running up and down his back. His hands tangled freely in her hair, and they kissed. A whistle blew, and they pulled away. "I love you, Cassia," said Ky. "I love you too," Cassia replied, and kissed his cheek. Together, hand in hand, they ran back through the woods to where the Officer waited.

They were in love.


End file.
